Muzyka i sztuka
Instytucje kulturalne Instytucje edukacyjne * Aldebarańska Akademia Muzyczna * Akademia Andoriańska * Kardazjański Instytut Sztuki * Szkoła Pennington (Nowa Zelandia, Ziemia) Sale koncertowe * Teatr Behr (San Francisco, Ziemia) * Forum Jalanda (Bajor) * Palace Theater (Chicago, Ziemia) Postaci Artyści *Benyan (Bajoranin) *Chagall, Marc (Człowiek) *da Vinci, Leonardo (Człowiek) *Dali, Salvador (Człowiek) *Léger, Fernand (Człowiek) *Kira Meru (Bajoranin) *Malor, Nanpart (Kardazjanin) *Picasso, Pablo (Człowiek) *Pollack, Reginald (Człowiek) *Taranullus (z Centauri VII) *Tigan, Norvo (Trill) *T'Leel (Wolkan) *Topek (Bajoranin) *Tora Ziyal (Kardazjanin-Bajoranin) Architekci *Koss (Wolkan) *Kell, Tavor (Kardazjanin) Pisarze/poeci *Akorem Laan (Bajoranin) *Caster *Catullus (Człowiek) *Doyle, Arthur Conan (Człowiek) *Iloja of Prim (Kardazjanin) *Enarchis (Xindi) *G'Trok (Klingon) *Hugo, Victor (Człowiek) *Jorkemo *Joyce, James (Człowiek) *Keats, John (Człowiek) *K'Ratak (Klingon) *London, Jack (Człowiek) *Nietzsche, Friedrich (Człowiek) *Preloc (Kardazjanin) *Revalus *Robbins, Harold (Człowiek) *Shakespeare, William (Człowiek) * Shelley, Mary (Człowiek) *Shoggoth (Kardazjanin) *Sisko, Jake (Człowiek) *Skon (Wolkan) *T'Hain (Wolkan) *Spillane, Mickey (Człowiek) *Susann, Jacqueline (Człowiek) *Tarbolde, Phineas Kompozytorzy *Batai (Kataan) *Belar, Joran (Trill) *Berlin, Irving (Człowiek) *Berlioz (Człowiek) *Beethoven, Ludwig van (Człowiek) *Bizet (Człowiek) *Brahms, Johannes (Człowiek) *Delvok (Wolkan) *Frenchotte (Romulan) *Gilbert i Sullivan (Człowiek) *Keedera (Klingon) *Mozart (Człowiek) *Tor Jolan (Bajoranin) *Rishon Uxbridge (Człowiek) Wykonawcy *Barak-Kadan (Klingon) *Berman's Rainbow Dreamers (Człowiek grupa) *Callas, Maria (Człowiek) *Caruso (Człowiek) *Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" (Człowiek) *Fontaine, Vic (Człowiek hologram) *Freni (Człowiek) *Galli-Curci (Człowiek) *Jailbreakers, The (Iotianie grupa) *Hendrix Experience, The Jimi (Człowiek grupa) *Orbison, Roy (Człowiek) *Pavarotti (Człowiek) *Pentangeli, Giuseppina (Człowiek) *Steppenwolf (Człowiek grupa) *Soral (Wolkan) *T'Penna (Wolkan) *Varani (Bajoranin) Gatunki Malarstwo *Litografia kreacyjna (Ludzie) *Kubizm (Ludzie) *Dadaizm (Ludzie) *Eseeka (Argrathi) *Fowizm (Ludzie) *Konstruktywizm geometryczny (Ludzie) *Malarstwo ikonograficzne (Bajoranie) *Proto-Wolkan (Wolkanie) *Malarstwo piaskowe (Ludzie) *Surrealizm (Ludzie) *Szkoła valonnańska (Kardazjanie) Rzeźba *Kardazjańskie rzeźby w kości *Nurt ewentualistyczny *Kurlański naisk *Nurt matoiański *Ceramika Tanesh *Tyriniańskie zdobienia ostrzy *Veltański bożek płci Muzyka *Alba Ra (Talarianin) *Algoliańska muzyka ceremonialna *Andoriański blues *Muzyka klasyczna *Denobulańska kołysanka *Horath (Haliianie) *Jazz *Opera klingońska *Klingońskie piosenki biesiadne *Ludzka opera *Punk *Rock and roll *Muzyka Tao-klasyczna Literatura *Tetrametr anapestyczny *Drabiański sonet miłosny *Opowieść enigma (Kardazjanie) *Haiku (Ludzie) *Epos repetetywny (Kardazjanie) *Poeci serialistyczni (Kardazjanie) *Sonet Konkretne prace Malarstwo *Ludzie **''Adam i Ewa'' **''Uporczywość pamięci'' **''Mona Lisa'' *Nieznane **Basotile **Kryształ Rejac **''Kobieta w czterech wymiarach'' Film *Ludzie ** Zobacz: film Muzyka thumb|Szafa grająca. *Ludzie **''"All the Way"'' **''"Best is Yet to Come, The"'' **''"Beyond Antares"'' **''"Blue Skies"'' **''"British Tar, A"'' **''"Come Fly with Me"'' **''"Echoes of the Void"'' **''"Fever"'' **''"Frère Jacques"'' **''"Happy Birthday to You"'' **''"Here's to the Losers"'' **''"How High the Moon"'' **''"Hula Blues"'' **''"I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General"'' **''"I Hate You"'' **''"I'll Be Seeing You"'' **''"I've Got the World on a String"'' **''"I've Got You Under My Skin"'' **''"Jerusalem"'' **''"Just in Time"'' **''"La donna è mobile"'' **''"Lady is a Tramp, The"'' **''"Wolkan and His Dog|Laughing Wolkanie|Wolkan and His Dog, The"'' **''"Let's Get Away from It All"'' **''"Louie, Louie"'' **''"Minstrel Boy, The"'' **''"Magic Carpet Ride"'' **''"Moon's a Window to Heaven, The"'' **''"Moon over Rigel VII"'' **''"Moon River"'' **''"My Darling Clementine"'' **''"Oh, On the Starship Enterprise"'' **''"Ooby Dooby"'' **''"Paper Moon"'' **''"Pop Goes the Weasel"'' **''"Row, Row, Row Your Boat"'' **''"Scotty's Tune"'' **''"Sweet and Low"'' **''"Way You Look Tonight, The" **''"They Can't Take That Away from Me" **''"You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You"'' *Klingoni **''"Ak'la bella doo"'' **''"Aktuh and Maylota"'' **''"Gav'ot toh'va"'' **''"Shevok'tah gish"'' *Dominium **''"Hail the Conquering Dominion"'' *Ferengi **''"Melor Famagal"'' *Nieznany **''"The Good Land"'' **''"Heading Out to Eden"'' Sztuki teatralne *Ludzie **''Cyrano De Bergerac'' **''Frame of Mind'' **''Hamlet'' **''Henryk V'' **''HMS Pinafore'' **''Juliusz Cezar (sztuka)'' **''Król Lear'' **''Piraci z Penzance'' **''Coś na śniadanie'' Literatura thumb|Biblioteczka *Bajoranie **''Księga Kosst Amojan'' **''Zew Proroków'' **''Lament Gaudaala'' **''Pieśń Kitary'' *Kardazjanie **''Rozmyślania nad karmazynowym cieniem'' **''Niekończące się poświęcenie'' *Fabrini **''Księga Ludu'' *Ludzie **''Amazing Detective Stories'' (magazyn) ***''Wielkie pożegnanie'' ***''Czarna orchidea'' ***''Słuchacz'' ***''Długi, ciemny tunel'' ***''szeryf narodu'' ***''Pazur papugi'' **''Anslem'' **''Beowulf'' **''Mafia w Chicago lat 20-tych'' **''Opowieść wigilijna'' **''Chłodny Księżyc nad Mroczną Wodą'' **''Historie zebrane'' **''Kosmos od A do Z'' **''Złowroga zemsta'' **''Anatomia Graya'' **''Pismo Święte'' **''Hotel Royale'' **''Jak przyspieszyć katrierę poprzez małżeństwo'' **''Dzwonnik z Notre-Dame'' **''Opowieści niesamowite **''Piekło Dantego'' **''Śmiertelny pocałunek'' **''Fizjologia porównawcza obcych Leonarda McCoya'' **''Nędznicy'' **''Linearne modele propagacji wirusów'' **''Moby Dick'' **''Raj utracony (powieść)'' **''Raj odzyskany'' **''Pinokio'' **''Opowieść o dwóch miastach'' **''Burza (sztuka)'' **''Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra (powieść)'' **''Tygrys **''Ulysses'' **''Wojna światów'' *Klingońskie **''Sen o ogniu'' **''Upadek Kanga'' *Talaksiańskie **''Dzieła zebrane Jirexa'' **''Kolekcja folkolrystyczna Eldaxona'' *Wolkańskie **''Starcie ognistych równin'' **''Dyktaty poetyki'' **''Podróż Falora'' **''Nauki Suraka'' *Nieznane **''W dół Świetlnej Rzeki'' **''Jak znaleźć i zdobyć idealną partnerkę'' **''Kobieta Słowik'' **''Oczekiwanie'' Muzyka i sztuka Kategoria:Społeczeństwo i Kultura en:Arts and music de:Musik nl:Kunsten en Muziek sv:Konst och musik